Dudas
by Auraws
Summary: Edmund y... Oneshoots.
1. Chapter 1

Llevaban un rato esperando, comiendo y riendo ante una mesa. Tanto Caspian como Edmund se encontraban recostados en dos enormes almohadones, descalzos y relajados, mientras esperaban que las ninfas les obsequiaran con uno de sus maravillosos bailes.

Lo que no sabían era que entre las bailarinas, iba a haber una invitada. Los tambores empezaron a sonar, las voces se afinaron y las jóvenes salieron al escenario. En el centro de ellas, con un hermoso y escueto vestido dorado se encontraba Lucy. Sus rizos sueltos caían sobre sus hombros, mientras se movía de una manera sensual y cadencial. Sus piernas largas y níveas se entreveían a través de la tela.

Caspian tenía la boca abierta y Edmund no podía apartar la mirada de sus caderas. De pronto, todas las bailarinas rodearon a los monarcas, y Lucy tiró de su hermano hasta levantarlo y llevarlo al centro de la habitación. Entonces bailó a su alrededor, sin dejar de fijar la mirada en sus pupilas castañas. Se acercó a su labios y después se alejó, haciendo que el joven rey moviera la cabeza para intentar atrapar sus labios casi sin quererlo. De pronto, Edmund notó como varias manos femeninas acariciaban su torso y antes de que pudiera dar se cuenta, su casaca y su cinto desaparecían, y las cintas de su camisa era desanudadas con rapidez; en ese momento reaccionó, deteniendo a la joven con suavidad pero firmeza.

El baile llegaba a su momento álgido, y las jovenes giraban en círculo alrededor de él, volviéndole loco, ya que cada vez que creía haber atrapado a Lucy, o bien era otra hermosa muchacha o bien esta se escurría con facilidad y gracilidad entre sus dedos. Le empujaron suavemente por la espalda y dio pasos, sin saber muy bien a donde se dirigía. Y sin más, unas puertas se cerraron.

Las bailarinas habían quedado fuera, y solo Lucy y Edmund se encontraban en una pequeña estancia, no más grande que un armario, con una cómoda cama, al menos a primera vista, que ocupaba casi toda la habitación y era del mismo color que el color del vestido de Lucy; que con mano firme sentó de un solo golpe a su hermano sobre la cama, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

"Lucy... ¿y esto?" preguntó él algo confuso.

"No quiero fingir más Edmund, estoy harta de hacer como si no sintiera nada". Se inclinó y besó a su hermano en los labios. Primero un roce, como si solo se probara a sí misma que esos labios eran reales; y después, dejó todas las inseguridades a un lado y apretó su boca contra la de él, tomándole de la nuca y enredando sus dedos entre mechones de pelo negro. El alivio que sintió cuando Edmund la correspondió y abrió la boca para aumentar la profundidad del beso, fue indescriptible. Probó su sabor, a menta y a vino, y entrelazaron sus lenguas, como si estuvieran desafiando al otro para ver quién era más fuerte. Lucy abandonó su boca y se dirigió hacia su cuello, blanco y dulce, para lanzarse a mordisquearlo, besarlo y lamerlo con un ansia que dejó perplejo a Edmund, que al sentir el contacto de la boca de su hermana con su piel cerró los ojos y suspiró su nombre.

"Lucy" susurró.

"Mmm" contestó ella, demasiado emocionada con su nueva presa como para detenerse.

"Lucy, para". La joven le ignoró. "Lucy, por favor, esto no es está bien". Un mordisco de la joven hizo que el final de la frase sonara más como un gemido que como una coherente. "LUCY". Acabó gritando más bruscamente de lo que pretendía. Ella se sobresaltó y se alejó de la piel tan apetecible de su hermano.

"¿Qué ocurre Edmund?" dijo mirándole a los ojos. No pudo resistirse y se inclinó de nuevo hacia él, capturando su boca en un beso pasional, volvió a probar levemente el sabor de su hermano y se separó de él atrapando su labio de inferior entre los dientes. Él suspiró lentamente.

"Lucy, no podemos hacer esto".

"¿El qué?" susurró ella acercándose a su oreja y mordiendo el lóbulo consiguiendo que un gruñido placentero surgiera de la garganta de su acompañante y que cerrara los ojos. Pero de pronto, sin previo aviso, Edmund se levantó, alzándola en volandas con él, y dándose la vuelta, la sentó en la cama, a ella sola.

"Lucy, no" dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella puso carita de perrito abandonado. "No" repitió Edmund como si hablara más con un niño pequeño que con su arrebatadora hermana. Lucy tiró de los cuellos de su camisa hasta dejarlo a un par de milímetros de su cara.

"¿No?" preguntó únicamente. Edmund hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano de voluntad, y negó con la cabeza, rozando así la nariz de su hermana. "Está bien". Y para sorpresa del joven rey, se levantó y con la misma sensualidad que antes, abrió las puertas del armario. "Sé de alguien que quizá sí que quiera" dijo guiñandole un ojo y señalando a Caspián, entonces, Edmund se adelantó y de un solo golpe, cerró las puertas.


	2. Ella

Gracias por los reviews a Lady Evanna y Victoria. Y para SofiaLugo, un nuevo capítulo.

Espero que os guste. Y a leer se ha dicho.

Se miraron, de punta a punta de la habitación. Había más de una docena de personas entre ellos, entonando cánticos para hacer funcionar la Vieja Magia. pero para ellos solo existía la mirada del otro. El brazo de él goteaba sangre, la sangre del hijo de Adán, pero sus ojos se encontraban anclados en las pupilas de ella; que caminó poco a poco hacia el joven, con su habitual paso de reina, con su elegante porte, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

"Has cambiado Edmund" dijo la mujer. A pesar de que acababa de resultar herido por sus hombres para llevar a cabo un ritual, el muchacho estaba tremendamente atractivo. Llevaba botas de piel, unos pantalones y una sencilla camisa blanca, rota por la manga y ensangrentada en el pecho. Ella le barrió con la mirada de abajo a arriba, rompiendo por un instante la unión magnetica de sus miradas. A pesar de todo, él no se movió de su sitio, una fuerza extraña le mantenía en su sitio. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, y entonces él estiró la mano, ensangrentada, y acarició el rostro de la mujer, gélido pero suave. Dejo un leve rastro de líquido carmesí en su mejilla mientras ella sonreía con suficiencia.

"Has crecido, hijo de Adán". Apartó de un solo golpe su mano, y se lanzó a su boca. Un escalofrío recorrió a Edmund en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron. Era cierto que había crecido, desde aquel lejano día en el que la mujer le había dado de comer dulces turcos y apenas le llegaba al hombro; en ese momento, eran de la misma altura y eso facilitaba mucho su acercamiento.

En apenas cuestión de un segundo, Edmund correspondió al beso, pero no como ella esperaba. No era más ese niño controlable y manipulable de años atrás, sino un joven con determinación, y lo demostró tomando el mando de la situación. Con su mano sana la tomó del rostro de nuevo, mientras con el otro brazo rodeaba la cintura de la mujer acercándola más a su cuerpo y llenándola el hermoso vestido blanco de sangre. Abrió la boca, buscándola con ansia y saboreándola. Sus lenguas echaron un pulso por ver quién mandaba allí, pero él volvió a vencer. Sonrió sobre sus labios, sin detener el beso. Al contrario de lo que hubiera pasado anteriormente, el cuerpo de ella se templaba. El contacto con Edmund la hacía estremecer y hacía que la sangre gélida que corría por sus venas se calentara poco a poco; él podía sentirlo en la mano de ella, que anclada en su nuca acariciaba sus cabellos negros. Estiró la mano que sujetaba su cintura, para acercarla aún un poco más a él si era posible, y aumentó el calor del beso, como si fuera la última vez que fuera a besar, enredándose con ella con hirviente deseo, buscando su lengua y luchando con ella, para después, cambiar completamente y despacio lamer sus labios, haciendo que ella ronroneara ligeramente como el tigre blanco que la acompañaba antaño. Abandonó sus labios y enterró su rostro en el cuello de la mujer, olió su particular perfume, y sintió como contra su boca el cuerpo de ella estaba mucho más cálido que cuando habían comenzado ese beso. Suspiró.

Movió la mano que había estado en su rostro hasta enterrarla en la parte de atrás de su cabello y entonces tiró de él con fuerza, con rudeza, haciendo que la cabeza de la mujer fuera hacia atrás; lamió su cuello de frente, desde la nuez hasta la punta de su barbilla; ella intentó levantar la cabeza, pero él no se lo permitió; sorprendida la mujer le miró:

"Te has vuelto cruel, Edmund". Le dijo con una risa de suficiencia.

"No sabes cuanto". Dijo él sonriente.

Entonces, Edmund tomó el cuchillo que la mujer llevaba en la cintura, y se lo clavó en el corazón. Ella se mojó los dedos con la sangre que se resbalaba por la hoja del cuchillo y manchó con ella la cara de Edmund.

"Eres un traidor, hijo de Adán". Le acusó entrecortadamente.

"Tú me hiciste como soy, bruja". Contestó él con una sonrisa doliente. No apartó la mirada de los ojos de ella hasta que se cerraron, entonces fue cuando soltó sus cabellos dejándola caer al suelo, y se alejó de allí.


	3. Lo que provoca una tormenta

Gracias por los reviews a Lady Evanna, Sandra 91296 y SofiaLugo. Y a todos los que leen el fic.

Espero que os guste. Y a leer se ha dicho.

Una tormenta azotaba los muros del castillo don de dormían los hermanos Pevensie. Un trueno hizo crujir hasta los cimientos del lugar y un rayo iluminó la habitación en la que Lucy se encontraba tiritando bajo las sábanas. Una mezcla entre miedo y frío llenaba el cuerpo de la joven reina, a pesar de que el fuego crepitaba en el hogar.

Otro trueno retumbó y la joven apretó las sábanas sobre su cabeza, cerrando los ojos, e intentando dormir. No tenía miedo a las tormentas, nunca lo había tenido; pero tiritaba de frío y llevaba mucho tiempo intentado dormirse, demasiado. Suspiró intentando relajarse, pero los dientes le castañeteaban, hasta que de pronto, notó como un brazo cálido la abrazaba por la espalda. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, y con cuidado se volteó, para encontrarse de frente con la cara de su hermano.

"¿Qué haces aquí Edmund?" preguntó.

"He oído como te castañeteaban los dientes desde dos habitaciones más allá" dijo el joven con una sonrisa. "Ven aquí, anda". Abrió los brazos y la joven se refugió entre ellos. Su cuerpo era cálido y afable. Olió su perfume, masculino y respiró profundamente. Poco a poco los dientes dejaron de castañear, pero no se separó del cuerpo de su hermano, sino que de hecho, se pegó más a él. El joven se sorprendió, pero no se movió ni un milímetro. Él también estaba muy a gusto; con su hermosa hermana entre sus brazos, olió sus cabellos y les besó con ternura.

Un trueno resonó en el exterior y de repente, el viento abrió la ventana, haciendo que se golpeara contra la pared; Edmund apartó las sábanas y se levantó para cerrarla. Le costó bastante hacerlo porque el viento soplaba fuertemente y la lluvia le mojaba el rostro impidiéndole ver. Cuando por fin cerró la centana, se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermana, de rodillas sobre la cama, observándole con ojos brillantes. El fuego se reflejaba en su cabello suelto, y bajo el camisón se atisbaba su cuerpo. Suspiró e intentando tranquilizarse fijó la mirada en sus ojos. De lo que no fue consciente Edmund hasta ese momento, era de que su hermana le miraba con la misma ansia. No le devolvía la mirada, sino que miraba su cuerpo, la camisa empapada por la lluvia se pegaba a su tronco marcando sus músculos, y su hermana le miraba,mordiéndose el labio.

Edmund sonrió con picardía, y entonces, caminó hacia la cama mientras se quitaba la camisa, la lanzaba al suelo y le preguntaba a Lucy.

"Ahora tengo frío yo, ¿crees que puedes ayudarme?". La joven sonrió pícaramente.

"Vamos a ver que podemos hacer".

Se tumbaron juntos y se arroparon con las sábanas. Era cierto que la temperatura de Edmund había bajado, pero su hermana se estaba encargando de subirla, con un efervescente beso. Había buscado sus labios, había lamido su lengua y se habían enlazado en una lucha pasional. Después había recorrido con caricias el torso desnudo de su hermano, haciendo que este suspirara y cerrara los ojos. Recogió su pelo a un lado y besó su ombligo, bajando un poco más, hasta donde empezaban sus pantalones del pijama. Al llegar allí, sonrió al oír un gruñido de Edmund, y a continuación; rehizo el mismo camino, pero a la inversa, dejando un rastro de pequeños besos sobre sus abdominales, sus pectorales... y finalmente, delineando la línea de su mentón. Volvió a su boca, pero entonces, antes de que pudiera besarle, él la cogió de la cintura y giró, dejándola bajo su cuerpo. La besó con cuidado, con tranquilidad, mientras su mano subía despacio por su pierna, levantando a su paso la tela del camisón y creando oleadas de calor en el cuerpo de Lucy. La reina notaba las manos ásperas pero cálidas de su hermano sobre su piel y escalofríos de placer la recorrían el cuerpo. Edmund sentía lo mismo, cada vez que su hermana acariciaba su espalda desnuda, con cuidado, marcando cada uno de sus dedos en ella.

A los pocos minutos la ropa se encontraba desperdigada por el suelo, y sus cuerpos desnudos se acariciaban el uno al otro, sin prisa pero sin pausa, dejando tatuada en la piel del otro su propia esencia. Los gemidos ahogaban el ruido de la tormenta, y el éxtasis llegó con el nombre del otro en los labios.

Horas más tarde, cuando el sol despuntaba, Lucy se encontraba acurrucada en los brazos del joven rey. Sus dientes ya no castañeteaban, a pesar de que no llevaba ninguna ropa encima, pero la piel de Edmund era suficiente para darla el calor que necesitaba. Uno en brazos de otro, habían ahuyentado al frío.


	4. En su contra

Muchas gracias por los reviews a Sandra91296. Victoria y Lady Evanna. Me animáis un montón, molto grace.

Espero que os guste el capítulo, aunque es un poco extraño.

Y ahora, a leer se ha dicho.

Los comensales sentados a la mesa comían y bebían mientras charlaban animadamente, reían y brindaban. De pronto, todos se quedaron quietos, paralizados, con las copas alzadas, y las sonrisas desaparecieron poco a poco de las caras de los invitados al escuchar como un grito de dolor atravesaba los muros del castillo, haciendo vibrar los espejos y caer los cuadros.

El rey Caspián se levantó y se dirigió a los hombres y mujeres que le observaban anonadados, tranquilizándoles.

"Serán los perros que se pelearán por una presa". Ligeras sonrisas se extendieron aquí y allá, pero todos seguían algo inquietos. "Iré a asegurarme" añadió el rey levantándose. En el momento en que se cerró la puerta del salón tras él, practicamente echó a correr por los pasillos, descendiendo escaleras hasta llegar por fin a las mazmorras más oscuras del castillo, donde se encontraba su prisionera.

"¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ocurre aquí?" preguntó iracundo. "Te dije que no le hicieras daño... o al menos, no tanto". Se inclinó sobre un joven que tendido sobre un frío lecho de piedra se retorcía de dolor. Le apartó el pelo del rostro y tocó su frente con cuidado, sudorosa y febril. "¿Cómo te encuentras?" interrogó al muchacho, como si verdaderamente le importara, pero la respuesta de este fue echarle una mirada despreciativa; ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hablar, ni para moverse. Gruesas cadenas inmovilizaban sus muñecas amoratadas; su torso estaba desnudo a pesar del frío que se respiraba en las mazmorras, lleno de arañazos y manchas de sangre, descalzo y con un ojo amoratado. "Sigues siendo igual de fuerte, Edmund, eso es algo que siempre admiré de ti". Fue a tocar de nuevo sus cabellos pero el joven hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y alejó su cabeza del tacto del rey. "Ya sabes lo que te ocurrirá si vuelves a abrir la boca acerca de tu pequeño juramento." dijo con frialdad. "Creo que por hoy es suficiente, puedes llevarle a su habitación". Le ordenó al torturador. Y retirándose, Caspian volvió con sus invitados.

El verdugo desató al joven y le arrastró sin ningún tipo de delicadeza por los pasillos, hasta llegar a una habitación, en la que le dejó abandonado sobre la cama, marchándose. Apenas unos segundos habían pasado cuando irrumpió en la habitación Lucy, vestida con sus mejores galas.

"Edmund, ¿estás...?" la frase se ahogó en su garganta al observar el estado lamentable de su hermano. La espalda estaba llena de latigazos, la sangre reseca iba formando costras y el joven apenas se podía mover. "¿Quién te ha hecho esto?". Preguntó mientras se acercaba al lecho, sacando de uno de los pliegues del vestido la poción curativa con la que Aslan la había obsequiado. Recostó la cabeza de su amado hermano en su regazo y le hizo ingerir un par de gotas, que el rey apenas pudo tragar. A los pocos minutos, las heridas cicatrizaban y el ojo amoratado de Edmund desaparecía, mientras Lucy acariciaba con ternura su cabello. Cuando el joven estuvo suficientemente fuerte, le acompañó a la habitación de al lado en la que una espumosa y rebosante bañera de agua caliente le esperaba. Se volvió mientras el joven se desnudaba y se metía en la tina. Suspiró cuando el líquido tocó su piel y se sumergió por completo, para a continuación apoyar la cabeza en el borde del baño cerrando los ojos. Se sobresaltó durante un instante cuando notó una mano sobre su hombro.

"Hazme sitio" le dijo Lucy. Él le lanzó una mirada interrogativa. "No creo que tengas demasiada fuerza para frotarte la sangre de las heridas, Edmund, está clarísimo que necesitas mi ayuda". Él esbozó una sonrisa cansada, y se echó hacia delante. La joven se despojó de sus hermosas vestiduras y se metió con él en el agua caliente. Una vez dentro, hizo que él se recostara contra su pecho desnudo, como si su torso fuera una cómoda almohada. Entonces, comenzó a lavar sus heridas con una esponja, haciéndolo con una delicadeza extrema, casi como si pensara que el cuerpo de su hermano se iba a romper si le apretaba demasiado fuerte. Recorrió su cuerpo con sus pequeñas manos, arrancando suspiros de satisfacción de la boca de Edmund, que cada vez tenía más color en el rostro. El joven solo podía pensar en la reconfortante sensación del agua, en sus manos tocándole, en su respiración tan cercana, que sus sentimientos por ella iban en aumento. Estaba tan perdido en la deliciosa sensación de seguridad que disfrutaba en ese momento que apenas si recordaba el sufrimiento indecible de horas atrás, y sin pensarlo, de pronto se encontró a sí mismo diciendo:

"Te amo Lucy". Notó que algo iba mal cuando la mano de su hermana quedó inmóvil sobre su pecho. Abrió los ojos y se volvió. Su hermana le miraba, tan sorprendida que la boca se le había abierto unos cuantos centímetros. "Tenía que decírtelo". Murmuró el joven avergonzado, bajando la cabeza y haciendo que un mechón rebelde de cabello húmedo cayera sobre sus ojos. Lucy le miró atentamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El agua se escurría por sus hombros anchos y bien formados, y había rastros de jabón por su pecho, ya no tan de niño como de joven rey. Tomó el rostro de su hermano y alzándole por la barbilla, deshizo la distancia que les separaba y le besó. Él reaccionó, abranzándola y alzándola para colocarla sobre su regazo. El beso fue subiendo en intensidad, mientras se acariciaban. El chico tímido había desaparecido, dando paso a un apasionado amante. Se apartó de su boca, mordiendo el labio inferior al separarse de ella y deslizó su nariz por el hombro descubierto de ella, haciéndola . Entonces, ella dejó de lado la educación y sus creencias de lo bueno y lo malo, y se dejó arrastrar por él a una espiral de desenfreno y pasión.

Solo notaba a Edmund a su alrededor, sus manos, sus piernas, sus torso, su piel, su boca devorándola lentamente, haciéndola sentir el paraíso. Él había dejado atrás todo y se dedicaba darle a Lucy todo el placer que estaba a su alcance.

Volvieron a besarse, saboreándose, ahondando más en la boca del otro. El agua estaba caliente, pero sus cuerpos lo estaban más, hirviendo como si su sangre se hubiera transformado en lava líquida en sus venas.

En el momento más placentero, cuando habían encajado como dos piezas de un puzzle incompleto; cuando se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma; la puerta sonó. Ellos apenas fueron conscientes, pero de pronto, entre los cabellos de su hermana, que tenía la frente pegada a la suya y seguía en su regazo, alcanzó a ver a Caspián en la puerta, observándoles. La ira surcó el rostro del joven monarca, que se lanzó hacia la bañera desenvainando la espada y con un grito de furia. En esos segundos, Edmund reaccionó y giró con Lucy, quedando su cuerpo sobre el de su hermana... La puñalada la recibió él, en vez de ella. La sangre se mezcló con el agua, tiñendo todo de un impactante color granate. Lucy salió de la tina, corriendo en busca de su poción, pero para cuando consiguió encontrarla, era demasiado tarde. Edmund la miró durante un instante con los ojos vidriosos y alcanzó a decir:

"Lucy, te quiero". Después, murió. En la puerta, Caspián sonreía cruelmente.

"¿Por qué lo has hecho?" preguntó Lucy desconsolada, abrigándose con una toalla.

"Le advertí a tu hermano que es lo que le ocurriría si rompía su juramento".

"¿Su juramento?" preguntó ella confusa.

"Sí, mi reina. Él era perfectamente consciente de que estaba enamorado de ti, pero nuestra juramento era que él no podía decírtelo. Tu mano me pertenece a mí, Lucy. Lo que él sentía por ti no era puro, era... deshonesto y sucio". Explicó Caspian con asco. Ella se quedó anonadada por un momento, pero cuando reaccionó, se acercó al rey y le abofeteó.

"Lo que Edmund sentía por mí es mil veces más puro, honesto y limpio de lo que tú sentirás jamás, y además, era correspondido; al contrario de lo que me pasa contigo". La joven se volvió, para ponerse algo más que la simple toalla, pero Caspian la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo volverse.

"Te casarás conmigo Lucy Pevensie, o morirás como lo ha hecho tu hermano hoy".

"Moriré entonces". Contestó ella con ira, y con un gesto brusco, se separó de él.

Fin del capítulo.

Sé que es un poco extraño, pero después de ver a Caspian haciendo de Dorian Gray (recomendable, por cierto) se me ocurrió que hacer que su personaje fuera un poco malo (bueno, vale, mucho) igual era un nuevo enfoque, que podía resultar novedoso.

Espero abucheos, tomatazos o que os haya gustado.


	5. La treta

Gracias a Lady Evanna y a Sandra91296 por sus reviews.

El capítulo a continuación narrado es un poco light, pero me apetecía escribir algo así, un Edmund un poquito más... digamos "ingenuo".

Espero que os guste y...

a leer se ha dicho.

Rebuscaban en la habitación, moviendo los muebles, tirando papeles, ... en busca de la Reliquia que necesitaban. Les había resultado treméndamente sencillo colarse en la casa, teniendo en cuenta que se celebraba una multitudinaria fiesta de disfraces en la misma; pero no les estaba resultando tan fácil encontrar lo que habían ido a buscar.

De pronto, Edmund oyó pasos en el pasillo.

"Lucy, viene alguien, ¿qué hacemos?" dijo el joven. Su hermana tiró de él hasta entrar en la habitación contigua, que resultó ser un dormitorio de unas dimensiones mínimas. Apenas cabían en él la cama y una mesa.

Oyeron como la gente hablaba en la habitación de al lado, y cuando ya estaban cerrando la puerta, se acercaron sigilosos... o al menos Lucy se acercó de este modo, porque Edmund tiró un tintero al suelo que sonó como si una bala de cañón hubiese rebotado en la pared. Las personas en la puerta se detuvieron.

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Edmund bloqueado. Pero su hermana ni siquiera le contestó, se acercó hasta él y le quitó la casaca, abrió su camisa de un golpe dejándole al descubierto el pecho y revolvió su cabello para a continuación, tumbarle de un empujón sobre la cama, mientras ella se soltaba el pelo y se subía sobre él. Antes de que su hermano pudiera decir esta boca es mía, Lucy se lanzó a ella, devorándola con pasión. Y justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y la titilante llama de una vela iluminó la estancia, para después de observar el panorama (a una mujer a horcajadas de un hombre, en postura comprometida) abandonar la habitación.

Pero a pesar de que la luz había desaparecido, Lucy no se separaba de Edmund, sus labios eran dulces, su pecho era cálido, su piel tersa, y lo que menos la apetecía era separarse de su hermano; pero tras unos segundos... tuvo que coger aire, y se separó de él que la miró con ojos brillantes.

"Buena treta Lucy". Su hermana bajó de su regazo, y el joven se levantó, metiéndose la camisa por dentro de los pantalones, mientras Lucy observaba su bien formado trasero (ay) y dejaba escapar un suspiro. "Se lo han tragado por completo".

"Sí, claro". Contestó ella, y sonriendo de forma resignada, se levantó de la cama y siguió a su hermano para seguir buscando la Reliquia.


	6. El espejo

Gracias a Lady Evanna (sí, intento cambiar de personalidad, a ver que tal queda) y a Sandra91296 (me diste la idea de intentar apostar por personalidad atrevida de ambos) por sus reviews.

El capítulo que leereis a contiuación os sonará, pero ¿que pasaría si Edmund no fuera tan... "ingenuo"?.

Que os guste y... a leer se ha dicho.

Rebuscaban en la habitación, moviendo los muebles, tirando papeles, ... en busca de la Reliquia que necesitaban. Les había resultado treméndamente sencillo colarse en la casa, teniendo en cuenta que se celebraba una multitudinaria fiesta de disfraces en la misma; pero no les estaba resultando tan fácil encontrar lo que habían ido a buscar.

De pronto, Edmund oyó pasos en el pasillo.

"Lucy, viene alguien, ¿qué hacemos?" dijo el joven. Su hermana tiró de él hasta entrar en la habitación contigua, que resultó ser un dormitorio de unas dimensiones mínimas. Apenas cabían en él la cama y una mesa.

Oyeron como la gente hablaba en la habitación de al lado, y cuando ya estaban cerrando la puerta, se acercaron sigilosos... o al menos Lucy se acercó de este modo, porque Edmund tiró un tintero al suelo que sonó como si una bala de cañón hubiese rebotado en la pared. Las personas en la puerta se detuvieron.

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Edmund bloqueado. Pero su hermana ni siquiera le contestó, se acercó hasta él y le quitó la casaca, abrió su camisa de un golpe dejándole al descubierto el pecho y revolvió su cabello para a continuación, tumbarle de un empujón sobre la cama, mientras ella se soltaba el pelo y se subía sobre él. Antes de que su hermano pudiera decir esta boca es mía, Lucy se lanzó a ella, devorándola con pasión. Y justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y la titilante llama de una vela iluminó la estancia, para después de observar el panorama (a una mujer a horcajadas de un hombre, en postura comprometida) abandonar la habitación.

Pero a pesar de que la luz había desaparecido, Lucy no se separaba de Edmund, eran demasiado tentadores sus labios dulces, su pecho cálido de piel tersa, acarició sus pectorales, haciéndole estremecer. Cuando la faltó el aire, se separó de él que la miró con ojos brillantes.

"Buena treta Lucy. Se lo han tragado por completo".

"Sí". Contestó ella, susurrando, y se mordió el labio. Edmund se incorporó, mirando a su hermana a los ojos, ahora que quedaban apenas a unos milímetros.

"¿Puedo?" Dijo haciendo amago de levantarse. Lucy asintió y se apartó, dejando que él se levantara, pero en vez de meterse la camisa por dentro del pantalón, como ella (y todas) esperaba, se la sacó por la cabeza. Después le tendió la mano a Lucy, que la cogió y se levantó de la cama. Sin decirla una palabra, la dio la vuelta, haciendo que se mirara en el espejo, y poco a poco empezó a desatar los nudos que cerraban el vestido de la joven. Cuando todos estuvieron abiertos subió las manos, acariciando la piel de su hermana por encima de la ropa interior (un precioso corsé blanco) llegando hasta los hombros, y entonces, con un cuidado infinito, deslizó la tela hasta que cayó al suelo. Miró a su hermana a los ojos a través del espejo y entonces ella entreabrió los labios, en un gesto mudo, pidiendo más. Él sonrió y la sujetó con su brazo derecho por la cintura, para a continuación en gesto lleno de sensualidad, rozar con su nariz el cuello de su hermana hasta llegar a su hombro, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos y se recostara contra su pecho desnudo.

Al llegar al final de su hombro, lo besó con suavidad y volvió a dedicarse a la prenda que le impedía llegar hasta la piel de su hermana. Sus ojos pardos brillaban con intensidad en la oscuridad de la habitación; se mordió un labio al ver la piel de su hermana apareciendo desnuda ante sus ojos. La ropa volvió a caer al suelo, haciendo compañía al vestido. Lucy volvió a apoyarse en el pecho desnudo de Edmund mientras miraba su reflejo, el roce de sus pieles, templadas y suaves, les provocó una satisfacción indecible.

Lucy sonrió y sin decir nada, se movió, colocándose tras él. Ahora era él quién se veía reflejado y tras su hombro, la mitad de la cara de su hermana, ya que era más alto que ella. Entonces ella con manos hábiles, desabrochó su cinturón, y el botón de sus pantalones y en cuestión de segundos, la ropa de Edmund descansaba en el suelo junto a la de Lucy.

Entonces, terminaron el juego... o lo comenzaron según se mire. El espejo dio paso a los besos, las caricias, los gemidos, las respiraciones entrecortadas y el nombre del otro ahogado en los labios de Edmund y Lucy.

Al cabo de unas horas ambos salían de la habitación, dados de la mano, con la Reliquia en un bolsillo y un secreto en otro.


	7. Feliz Navidad

Jingle Bells, jingle all the way...

Una escena entrañable y breve, para desearos Feliz Navidad a todos.

Y ahora, a leer se ha dicho.

"Os deseo felicidad, queridos monarcas" dijo, alzando la copa en honor a sus invitados, el rey Caspián. Mientras, los faunos tocaban música y danzaban alrededor de un fuego que crepitaba mágicamente en el centro del bosque. No había muros, ni techo que les cubriera, pero el calor se extendía por todo el alrededor de los invitados.

Edmund; abrigado con un piel oscura como sus cabellos, tendió una mano a su hermana, y juntos salieron a bailar. Se sonrieron. Lucy llevaba un hermoso vestido de novia, y sobre él un abrigo del mismo tono blanco. Sus cabellos estaban cubiertos de flores y de pronto... cuando los novios comenzaron a bailar, pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre ellos... como la primera vez que Lucy llegó a Narnia, solo que está vez no era el invierno eterno lo que la recibía, sino los cálidos brazos de su hermano... ahora su esposo.

El joven con cuidado le puso la capucha a la reina, y después la beso en los labios con dulzura. Todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad en el momento en que había dicho "Sí, quiero".

Alrededor de los bailarines todos les observaban con orgullo y satisfacción, con sonrisas y copas en alto.

Y así, en medio del Bosque Edmund el Justo y Lucy la Valiente, con la nieve a su alrededor, pero el calor en su corazón, sellaron su promesa de amor eterno por el otro.

FELIZ NAVIDAD!

En año Nuevo intentaré mejorar el relato, pero me pareció tan bonito el bosque nevado en Navidad como escenario de boda.

Besoooooos.


	8. Happy año

Lo prometido es deuda, y aunque tarde, aquí está mi mini historia de año Nuevo de Narnia.

Espero que os guste, aunque es un poco extraña. Y a leer se ha dicho.

Mientras los adultos chocaban las copas de champán, Edmund y Lucy se dirigieron hacia la cocina, al llegar allí se abrazaron llenos de alegría... un nuevo año comenzaba. De pronto, la ventana se abrió y notaron como un viento furioso les agitaba los cabellos, se abrazaron aún con más fuerza y cerraron los ojos; cuando volvieron a abrirlos... las paredes del Palacio les cobijaban.

Se miraron y se sonrieron; pero poco duró la sonrisa. Las luces estaban apagadas y no había nadie por los pasillos. Se abrigaron, tomando dos gruesos abrigos de piel que había en el suelo y caminaron hasta llegar a la sala del trono. Al irse acercando, oyeron voces y alboroto, lo que les hizo tranquilizarse un poco.

Cuando abrieron las puertas, todos los habitantes de Palacio, que se encontraban allí se volvieron hacia ellos. El silencio reinó en el ambiente cuando el rey Caspián, apenas un par de años mayor que cuando nuestros amigos le dejaron se levantó y practicamente corrió a saludar a los nuevos invitados.

"¿Qué ocurre Caspian? ¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Lucy preocupada.

"¿Por qué estáis todos aquí agrupados? ¿Atacan el castillo?" añadió Edmund. El rey les miró perplejo y después rompió a reír.

"No, queridos compañeros, estamos celebrando la fiesta de Saturnalia, por eso nos encontramos todos aquí".

"¿Fiesta? ¿Saturnalia?" volvió a cuestionar Lucy al monarca.

"Saturnalia es la fiesta que designa el paso de la oscuridad a la luz, es el principio del invierno. Por eso la celebramos con antorchas y fuego en la habitación, concentrado todo en una sola de las salas, para que la buena suerte recaiga sobre nosotros. Todos están invitados a celebrar esta maravillosa fiesta a lo largo de una semana".

"¿Una semana?" exclamaron los hermanos a la vez, mientras Caspian les daba una copa a cada uno.

"Una semana completa de banquetes, regalos y diversiones en las que todo el mundo puede participar".

"¿Todo... el mundo?" susurró Edmund. De pronto un soplo de aire frió se había colado entre las pieles que le abrigaban y había acariciado su corazón, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal. Se volvió y la vió, observándole con una sonrisa coqueta en su gélido rostro. Se acercó hasta ella, mientras su hermana y el rey se dirigían hacia el trono.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" susurró lleno de ira.

"Tu amigo Caspián" dijo casi escupiendo el nombre del rey "ha tenido la gentileza de invitarme a pasar la noche con el resto de los invitados." Levantó la copa para chocarla con la suya y después bebió un largo trago sin dejar de mirarle fijamente. "¿Qué te ocurre, Edmund? ¿Te molesta que esté aquí?". El joven asintió, mientras rechinaba los dientes. "Vaya que desilusión, con las ganas que tenía yo de verte" dijo levantándose y acercándose al joven. Eran de la misma altura y por ello quedaban frente a frente, pero cuando ella quiso acercarse hasta el joven, algo se lo impidió. Una cadena alrededor de su cintura, otras dos alrededor de sus muñecas y dos más alrededor de sus pies la impedían moverse. Para su sorpresa, fue él el que deshizo la distancia que les separaba, y probó sus labios. Otro escalofrió le recorrió cuando la Bruja Blanca levantó su mano encadenada para acariciar su rostro y casi dejar escarcha en su mejilla mientras profundizaba ese beso, abriendo la boca y echando un pulso con su lengua, para provocarle, para ver quién era más fuerte. Su sabor era fuerte, a vino y rosas; a hielo y a menta... Acarició su pecho por encima de la camisa, haciéndole estremecer con una sola caricia. Entonces,depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios y él sonrió cuando escuchó una voz tras ellos:

"¿Ha sido como esperabas?" preguntaba la pequeña Lucy, mientras rodeaba con su brazo la cintura de su hermano. Él negó con la cabeza.

"No te supera en absoluto, mi pequeña reina" dijo inclinándose hacia ella y besándola con cuidado en los labios. Su hermana en cambio, ansiosa por lo visto, tiró de su cintura hasta pegarse a su cuerpo, y después pasó la mano por su rostro, por el mismo lugar que la Bruja había tocado instantes antes, quemando con el roce de su piel cualquier vestigio que hubiera quedado de frialdad. Todo, claro, sin dejar de besarle, sin dejar de explorar su boca, pero no como una pelea, sino con ritmo, con cadencia, con suavidad. Se separó de él y le sonrió.

"¿Cómo...?" alcanzó a decir la bruja.

Esta simple palabra y la mirada atónita de la mujer; en lugar de apagar las ansias de ambos jóvenes, las avivaron, y entonces Lucy lo besó con verdadera lujuria, mordiéndole los labios, lastimándolo, haciendo que incluso jadeara de dolor; pero daba igual, solo se dejaban llevar por sus instintos.

De repente, oyeron un grito de ira, como la voz de Caspian se alzaba sobre la de los demás, y Edmund se volvió justo a punto para ver como el rey desenvainaba la espada y corrió hacia ellos. Colocó a Lucy tras él y de pronto...

Se incorporó de golpe en la cama. Su respiración estaba agitada, y el sudor le corría por la espalda. La ventana estaba abierta. Se acercó a cerrarla y volvió a la cama.

"¿Estás bien, Edmund?" preguntó una voz femenina a su lado.

"Sí... estoy bien". Susurró el joven.

"Ven aquí". La muchacha le acogió entre sus brazos y depositó un breve beso en sus labios y después en su frente, él se acurruco, y murmuró:

"Que haría sin tí, mi pequeña reina".

Y después, más tranquilo, se durmió.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TOOOOODOOOOOOS.


	9. El corazon roto xq se casa

Muchas gracias por los reviews a Lady Evanna, a NiniCheshi (me alegro de que te hayan gustado los capitulos), y a DarlingCinderella.

A continuación, una escena un tanto extraña, pero espero que os guste.

Y ahora, a leer se ha dicho.

Lucy entró en la sala caminando con lentitud, con el porte aristocrático al que su cargo la obligaba, a pesar de que sentía un peso en los hombros que casi la hacía doblarse.

Iba de blanco, con una corona de flores trenzada alrededor de su frente y su cabello; lucía hermosa para cualquiera que la mirara; pero todos aquellos que la conocían un poco, sabían que los ojos de la joven monarca estaban tristes, aunque nadie sabía el motivo. Exclusivamente ella sabía que estaban tristes, porque mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo; la mirada de su hermano Edmund no se dirigía a ella, sino que se fijaba en la muchacha que caminaba tras ella, con un ramo de flores entre las manos... los ojos de Edmund estaban clavados en su futura esposa, y por supuesto... no era Lucy.

_Flash back._

_Se habían reunido todos a cenar: Lucy, Edmund, Caspian... todos ellos. Cuando estaban a punto de sentarse, de pronto, apareció una joven inesperada. Era aquella hermosa estrella que tiempo atrás había ayudado a los tripulantes del Viajero del Alba. Se acercó a la mesa, y colocándose al lado de Edmund le besó en los labios._

_Para la sorepresa de todos, no fue un beso casto y sencillo en los labios. No. Besó al joven rey como si le fuera la vida en ello. Profundizando en su boca y en su sabor, tomándole de la cintura, como si estuvieran ellos solos en la estancia, y no delante de la mitad del reino, que les observaba estupefactos. Lucy casi pudo oír como su corazón se paraba al presenciar semejante escenita, pero lo peor aún estaba por llegar._

_"Queridos amigos, os he reunido esta noche aquí, porque quiero comunicaros algo. Star y yo vamos a casarnos"._

_Entonces Lucy sintió como su corazón no se paraba, sino que se rompía en miles de trocitos._

La joven reina se colocó a un lado del altar, en su lugar, mordiéndose con fuerza los labios para no estallar en gritos de ira y dolor, mientras Edmund acariciaba con delicadeza la mano de su prometida y despositaba un gentil beso en su rostro. Dedicó una sonrisa a su hermana, que se obligó a sonreír a su vez.

La ceremonia pasaba como una tortura lenta para Lucy, como una agonía los minutos la parecían horas. Hasta que llegó el momento esperado por todos:

"Lady Estrella, ¿aceptas a Edmund Pevensie como tu futuro esposo para amarle y respetarle en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?".

"Sí, acepto" contestó ella, con voz temblorosa. La misma pregunta fue formulada a Edmund, en ese momento Lucy notó como sus latidos se aceleraban en espera de la pregunta, las piernas la temblaron, notó como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpaba en su cabeza y sin escuchar ni una sola de las palabras de su hermano cayó al suelo desmayada.

...

...

...

...

Los invitados se lanzaron a socorrer a la reina...

...

...

...

...

La recogieron del suelo, y la trasladaron a una habitación contigua. La ceremonia se había detenido.

...

...

...

...

De pronto... Lucy abrió los ojos, incorporándose en el lecho en el que la habían tumbado. Su respiración era acelerada.

"Tranquila, Lucy, tranquila, estoy aquí". Su hermano la tomaba de los hombros e intentaba tranquilizarla. Sólamente ellos dos ocupaban la habitación.

"¿Has contestado?" preguntó ella.

"¿Qué?" dijo él confuso.

"¿Has contestado? ¿A la pregunta?" Volvió a preguntar ella ansiosa.

"Lucy, que quieres de..."

"DÍMELO" Gritó ella, casi con lágrimas en los ojos. "¿Has contestado?".

"No, te has desmayado cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo".

"Está bien, está bien". Se abrazó a su hermano, estrechándole contra su cuerpo. "Por favor" susurró, tan bajo que Edmund tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escucharla. "Por favor, no lo hagas". Repitió. El joven la apartó de su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos.

"Lucy, es la última oportunidad que tienes... ¿hay algo que debería saber?".

Ella observó a su hermano: pantalones y casaca verdes oscuras, y bajo ella una sencilla camisa blanca; no había querido ningún tipo de lujo para casarse, a pesar de que la novia se había opuesto. Miró su pelo revuelto, sus ojos brillantes, sus labios entreabiertos... esperando una respuesta.

"Lucy" murmuró, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos. El rey la sacudió para que le mirara. "Dímelo. Ahora". Demandó. Pero las palabras se habían quedado atascadas en la garganta de Lucy, abrió la boca, una, dos, tres veces, intentando explicarle que era el amor de su vida, que no quería que se casase porque le amaba profundamente, con locura y sin razón. Y sin darse cuenta, mientras pensaba como decírselo, se encontró a sí misma rozando los labios de Edmund como los suyos; eran ásperos... pero tiernos a la vez. Ni siquiera le estaba besando, solo le acariciaba. Movió la mano, acariciando los hombros de su hermano, hasta llegar a su nuca, entonces, le empujó con suavidad hacia su boca, apretándose contra él, deshaciendo todos los milímetros que les separaban. Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba... Edmund se puso rígido, no respondía a ese beso que ella tanto ansiaba. Intentó probar su boca, y apenas lo hizo, apenas rozaron sus lenguas, un gemido surgió de lo más profundo del ser del joven y se volvió salvaje. Se lanzó sobre ella, tumbándose con ella sobre la cama, mientras la intensidad se hacía casi insoportable. Edmund la besaba casi con ira, pero sus labios se amoldaban el uno al otro con calidez, como si hubieran sido piezas de un puzzle que hubieran estado separadas. El aliento caliente de Edmund la llenaba la boca, el cuello, el rostro... todos los lugares que besaba y acariciaba con sus labios.

Fuera... los invitados de la boda... esperaban.


	10. Que os traigan cosas los reyes :

LOS REYES MAGOS ME HAN DEJADO ALGO PARA VOSOTRS.

Bueno, en España tenemos tradición de que sean los Reyes Magos de Oriente, que fueron a adorar a Jesús, los que no traigan regalos; y no Papá Noel. Lo que se suele hacer, depende de la zona, es dejar los zapatos bien limpios en la ventana para que los Reyes Magos dejen los regalos en ellos. Pues bien, este es el regalo que me han dejado a mí para vosotrs.

Y ahora, a leer se ha dicho.

Agarró con fuerza la hoja de papel, estrujándola contra su pecho.

"Queridos Rey Mago... todo lo que quiero es..." Lo repitió una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez... hasta que el sueño la venció.

Al día siguiente cuando se levantó, se echó una capa sobre el pijama y corrió hacia el salón principal de Cair Paravel. Allí ya se encontraba Edmund.

"Lucy, mira, el gran Rey Mago me ha dejado una nueva espada". Desenvainó la espada y la movió a un lado y a otro. "¿Qué te ha dejado a ti?". Ella se acercó despacio a sus zapatos, al pie de su trono, estaban vacíos. Una sonrisa curvó el rostro de Lucy. Se dio la vuelta y buscó con la mirada por la habitación.

"¿No tienes nada en los zapatos Lucy?" Preguntó su hermano. Pero ella le ignoró y rodeó los tronos. Allí, tras el trono de su hermano estaba. Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa cuando observó la perfección de su regalo. Se acercó hasta él. Un joven tumbado en el suelo, echo un ovillo, respiraba con tranquilidad. Lucy se acercó a él, y apartó un mechó de cabello de su rostro. Era una copia exacta de su hermano. El mismo pelo rebelde, los labios carnosos entreabiertos, las pecas cubriendo su rostro, hasta el par de cicatrices que Edmund conservaba de las guerras de Narnia estaban perfectamente reproducidas, ya que la copia de su hermano estaba completamente desnudo. De pronto, su regalo abrió los ojos y sonrió a Lucy.

"Hola Lucy" susurró. Su voz era idéntica. La joven sonrió, algo azorada.

"Hola..." contestó, intentando darle un nombre a su regalo.

"Skandar" terminó él la frase, para ayudarla. Mientras Edmund al otro lado del trono, había estado practicando con su nueva espada, pero cuando se dio la vuelta en medio de un estoque y vio a su hermana, al lado de un joven que era exactamente igual que él en apariencia, únicamente cubierto de cintura para abajo por la manta que antes llevaba Lucy sobre los hombros, se quedó sorprendido y quieto. Solo durante unos instantes, claro, porque a continuación se lanzó, espada en alto, sobre el desconocido, hasta que "La valiente" se interpuso entre los dos.

"Esto es una brujería, Lucy" dijo el joven con los dientes apretados.

"No, Edmund, esto no es brujería alguna. Este es... mi regalo".

"¿Cómo que tu regalo?" preguntó él con la boca abierta.

"Es... lo que le pedí al Rey Mago, Edmund. Déjale en paz. Él es Skandar".

"Encantado" dijo el regalo estirando una mano para estrechar la de su doble, que no lo hizo con demasiada convicción.

"Bueno, voy a darle algo de ropa". Añadió Lucy, y tirando de la mano del joven, le sacó de la habitación.

Cuando Skandar ya se había bañado y vestido, se reunió con Lucy para dar un tranquilo paseo por el jardín de Cair Paravel. La nieve había bañado los árboles y las plantas dándole al lugar un halo navideño y acogedor. Pasearon cogidos de la mano, y Skandar cogió algunas flores para Lucy.

Después, los dos juntos fueron a montar a caballo, llegando hasta un riachuelo cercano. Gracias a la magia de una dríada, que templo el agua para ellos, pudieron nadar juntos, hundiéndose el uno al otro en el agua, persiguiéndose, salpicándose y pasándolo bien.

Continuaron hablando frente a un tablero de ajedrez, el juego preferido por ambos, mientras se contaban cosas. Daba la sensación de que Skandar tenía exactamente los mismos recuerdos que Edmund. En medio de la partida, él acarició la mano de Lucy y la miró con ojos brillantes, pero ella sonrió y bajo la mirada, preparando la siguiente jugada, y pensando que si quizás tenían los mismos recuerdos... ¿tendrían también los mismos sentimientos?

Un par de horas después, en el comedor, para almorzar todos juntos. Cuando Lucy entró en la habitación, observó como Caspian hablaba con Edmund... y con Skandar. Había que reconocer que el Rey Mago había sido tremendamente generoso. Su regalo resultaba tremendamente apetecible, a pesar de ir vestido con una sencilla camisa blanca y unos pantalones oscuros... Irónicamente, Edmund llevaba prácticamente la misma ropa: una camisa blanca y unos pantalones verdes oscuros. Lucy sonrió y después, se mordió el labio. Y como si fuera un acto reflejo, Skandar se volvió y la miró. Caminó hasta ella y después de hacerla una reverencia, depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Lucy suspiró cuando sintió los carnosos labios del joven atrapando los suyos, y sin poder detenerse, le devolvió el beso, entreabriendo su boca y jugando con su lengua. Cuando se separó de ella, Skandar mordió el labio inferior de Lucy con suavidad y sensualidad, y entonces la reina desvió la mirada y alcanzó a ver como a Edmund se le abría la boca al menos dos palmos.

"No, no, no" dijo el joven rey acercándose a Skandar. "Vale lo del paseito, vale lo de montar a caballo, vale lo de bañarse en el río, vale lo del ajedrez, pero a mi hermana... NO LA TOCAS". Gritó finalmente.

"¿Y por qué si puede saberse?" preguntó Skandar. "No es de tu propiedad que yo sepa" Añadió altivo el joven.

"Porque la quiero". Gritó Edmund, dejando a Lucy patidifusa (alucinando vamos).

"Yo también la quiero". Dijo Skandar.

"Esto vamos a arreglarlo como hombres" dijo el joven rey desenvainando la espada. "Lucha conmigo, copia inmunda de mí mismo". Skandar estiró el brazo y cogió la espada de Caspian y la lucha comenzó, mientras Lucy, paralizada no podía hacer ni un solo sonido.

Las espadas se cruzaron, mandoble arriba y abajo, juego de pies, giro de muñeca, uno avanzaba y el otro retrocedía y Lucy no era capaz de distinguir a uno de otro.

"BASTA" gritó de pronto. "BASTA. Yo también te quiero". Dijo acercándose a Edmund.

"Pero Lucy tu eres mi hermana, yo siempre te querré".

"¿Estás ciego? No ves que fue por eso que pedí al Rey Mago una copia exacta de ti, que fuera capaz de amarme, como yo quería que me amaran. No como una hermana Edmund. Para mi desgracia o mi fortuna yo no te amo como a un hermano, te amo como algo más. Me haces sentir cosas que no siento con nadie más. Me tiemblan las piernas, se me acelera el corazón... Sólo tú me haces sentir así".

Edmund bajó la espada.

"Pensé que era sólo yo el que sentía eso Lucy". La joven le miró. "Pensé que no estaba bien, pero diciéndome esto me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo". Dijo abrazando a su hermana y alzándola del suelo, para después buscar su rostro y llenarle de besos, en su frente, en sus ojos, en sus mejillas y sobretodo en sus labios... deteniéndose a probarles, a sentirles, a saborearles, a lamerles, a acariciarles... mientras ella le estrechaba contra su menudo cuerpo.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, Skandar había desaparecido, y en su lugar había un pequeño cofre. Lucy se acercó hasta él y lo abrió. En él, una pequeña corona relucía sobre un cojín de terciopelo y en el centro una nota:

"Todo lo que necesitas... es amor y valentía para reconocer que amas".

FELICES REYEEEEEEES (Y PAPA NOEL PARA QUIEN YA HAYA TENIDO REGALOS)

Y QUIEN NO TENGA REGALOS, PUES ESTE ES MI PEQUEÑO PRESENTE.

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.


	11. Troia

Sorry chics por todo lo que tarde.

Muchas gracias por los reviews a todos.

Este fic no es sobre Lucy/Edmund. Es sobre Edmund/alguien, cualquiera de vosotrs puede sentirse identificado con Troia. Es un regalo por todo lo que animais a escribir y porque me apetecía mucho hacerlo.

Y ahora... a leer se ha dicho!.

Algunos de los guardias se habían desplegado en el bosque, para proteger a los reyes. Tras un pequeña pelea, habían dejado fuera de juego a un par de bandoleros y seguían su camino; pero con tan mala suerte que el caballo de Troia había resultado herido. Edmund ni corto ni perezoso alargó su mano e hizo que la joven subiera tras él a su oscuro corcel. Ella intentó mantener algo de distancia, por respeto a su monarca, pero no pudo evitar abrazarlo en el momento en que este espoleó al animal y comenzaron a galopar.

Sentía el contacto de su ancha espalda contra su pecho, el aroma del muchacho se colaba por sus fosas nasales, alterándola; y el roce de sus musculadas piernas, cada vez que el caballo se impulsaba la hacía estremecer. Suspiró un par de veces, haciendo que Edmund sonriera y descendiera la vista, para observar sus blancas manos y sus largos dedos extendidos sobre su armadura.

Detuvo el caballo, hasta que fue al paso, había oído un ruido.

"¿Has oído eso?" le preguntó a la joven mientras colocaba su mano sobre la rodilla de ella, que se quedó bloqueada, mirando la mano de él sin poder decir nada, y sin escuchar nada también. "Troia" dijo él volviéndose. Apenas estaban a unos centímetros, el pelo moreno del rey caía sobre su rostro pecoso; y su nombre había sonado a gloria en sus oídos, dicho con ese tono grave y varonil. "Troia" repitió él haciendo que ella parpadara.

"¿Si?" susurró ella.

"¿Qué si has oído eso?" repitió Edmund. Ella negó con la cabeza. Un par de soldados rezagados llegaron hasta donde se encontraba la pareja.

"¿Qué pasa mi señor?" preguntó uno de ellos.

"Me ha parecido oír un ruido" contestó él.

"Está bien señor, rastrearemos el lugar". Dijo el otro, revisando su carcaj (el sitio donde se guardan las flechas, lo que suele llevar Susan a la espalda).

"Toma algunas flechas, Bingle" le dijo Edmund al ver que el guardia apenas si tenía munición. Pero tenía que sacarlas de su montura, justamente entre su pierna y la de ella, que se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, haciendo que el caballo bufara. Al tirar Edmund de las flechas para sacarlas, rozó la parte interior de su rodilla de nuevo y un poco más de su muslo. Ella se envaró. En el momento en que los guardias se dirigieron hacia el lugar que había señalado el rey ella le pidió firmemente:

"Déjame bajar".

"¿Qué?" preguntó él.

"Déjame bajar" repitió ella igual que antes.

"¿Por qué?". Pero ella no contestó e inclinándose sobre él un poco más, descendió del caballo, alejándose de él, que la siguió y se colocó a su altura. "¿He hecho algo que te ha disgustado?".

"Edmund, déjame por favor" contestó ella haciendo gala de un autocontrol que no pensaba que tenía.

"De veras, por favor, dime si he metido la pata".

"Edmund, prefiero ir caminando, eso es todo".

"No te creo, si hubieras preferido eso, lo habrías hecho desde el bosque; además Cair Paravel aún está a una media hora larga de aquí, tardarás al menos dos horas caminando".

"No me importa, lo prefiero".

"¿Lo prefieres a ir conmigo?" preguntó él algo enfadado. Ella asintió.

"Bien, pues entonces, yo también caminaré". Descendió del caballo ante la mirada atónita de ella.

"Edmund, por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es, súbete a ese caballo y vete".

"¿Que no te haga difícil el qué? Vamos, Troia, por favor, dímelo". El rey casi suplicaba, algo nunca visto. Verdaderamente la joven tenía que importarle mucho.

"Si no te vas" susurró ella amenazante "atente a las consecuencias". Terminó mientras le señalaba con un dedo.

"¿Las... consecuencias? ¿He hecho algo tan horrible?". Troia se volvió en último esfuerzo por dominarse, pero el rey la tomó del brazo, girándola hacia él y el poco autocontrol que la quedaba se esfumó al sentir el contacto de la mano áspera de Edmund sobre ella.

Se lanzó a su boca, sin dejarle decir más, devorando sus labios como si la vida le fuera en ello. Enredo sus dedos largos entre los cabellos de su nuca, jugando con esos mechones rebeldes. Y para su sorpresa, Edmund la correspondió al instante, desde el inicio, desde el primer momento en que sus bocas se tocaron, el joven rey respondió con pasión, tomándola de la cintura y apretándola contra él.

Soltó las riendas del caballo, y mientras exploraban sus bocas, jugando con sus lenguas, echando pulsos, lamiéndose los labios, saboreándose el uno al otro; caminaron hasta que la espalda de ella topó (chocó) contra un árbol.

Edmund la levantó a horcajadas, mientras ella enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su caderas. Bajó a su cuello devorándolo con ansiedad, mientras ella tomaba bocanadas de aire y se esforzaba por desenganchar la complicada armadura del rey. Cuando lo consiguió, esta cayó al suelo, junto con su camisa. Acarició su torso, musculado y pálido, consiguiendo erizar su piel cada vez que le rozaba. Tenía alguna cicatriz aquí o allá, pero eso solamente lo hacía aún más atractivo. Delineó sus hombros a besos, mientras él la colacaba gentilmente sobre el suelo. Edmund buscó los pliegues de la ropa de ella, para acceder a su piel, y cuando la tocó, sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el espinazo. Era suave y aterciopelada. Acarició sosegadamente la parte baja de su espalda, mandando olas de placer por todo el cuerpo de la joven, que sentía en esos momentos casi un cortocircuito de sentidos. Su camisa cayó al suelo haciendo compañía a la de él, y cuando estaba a punto de liberar su pecho... cascos de caballos les advirtieron de que tenían compañía. Se vistieron con toda la rapidez de que fueron capaces, y se acercaron de nuevo al lugar donde el corcel del rey seguía esperando, pastando con tranquilidad, ajeno a la escena de pasión que segundos antes estaba ocurriendo.

"El camino estaba despejado, alteza".

"Muy bien, pues continuemos el camino" dijo Edmund guiñándole un ojo a Troia, que se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que todo había sido una treta del astuto rey. Cogió la mano que le tendía y de un golpe subió al caballo, abrazando al monarca. Ya hablarían al llegar a Cair Paravel.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Un besooote.


	12. playa, espía y

Venga, después de una recomendación me he atrevido con un poco de lemmon, es el primero que hago, así que no me apedreeis, please.

Espero que os guste, y ahora, a leer se ha dicho.

Lucy corría, lo más deprisa que podía, a tanta velocidad como sus piernas la permitían. Reía encantada, mientras Edmund la perseguía a la misma velocidad. La arena se pegaba a sus pies descalzos y les hacía más difícil la ruta. En apenas unos segundos, Edmund alcanzó a Lucy, rodeando sus caderas y consiguiendo que, tras dar una vuelta sobre sí mismos, cayeran los dos juntos en la arena dorada, estallando en carcajadas.

Recuperaron el aliento mientras se abrazaban y pronto sus respiraciones se acompasaron, sin darse cuenta. Lucy se apoyó sobre su codo, y delineó con un dedo el perfil de Edmund, que con los ojos cerrados, dejaba que el sol y el tacto de su hermana le calentara la piel. L e rozó la mejilla con los labios, después la frente, la barbilla, la nariz, los párpados y finalmente su boca. Solo un roce, suave, tranquila, su hermano continuó con los ojos cerrados, sin moverse ni un ápice, exceptuando por sus labios, que comenzaron a amoldarse a los de ella, abriéndose, buscándola, saboreándola. Tras unos segundos de placer, alzó la mano, para enredarse en el cabello de la joven, apartando los rizos de su rostro.

Lucy buscó las aberturas de su camisa, y tiró de ella; Edmund rodó, quedando sobre su hermana, y dejando que esta le quitara la prenda sacándola por su cabeza. Volvió a besarla, mientras su mano derecha iba levantando su falda, maravillándose con la diferencia entre la ropa y su piel, suave y cálida. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven al notar el tacto de las manos ásperas pero cuidadosas de Edmund; que había abandonado sus labios y se dedicaba a mordisquear y lamer su cuello. Se acercó hasta su pecho, acariciándolo sobre la camisa, de la que se deshizo en un par de movimientos. Les besó con cuidado, casi como si se fuera a romper, y después, de pronto, lamió y mordió uno de sus pechos, haciendo que Lucy suspirara audiblemente, mientras él sonreía contra él.

Giraron uno sobre otro, y Edmund acarició la espalda desnuda de hermana, desde la nuca al trasero, deshaciéndose de los pequeños granos de arena que se habían adherido a su piel. Lucy sonrió, y besó levemente al joven en los labios, bajó por el cuello, besó su pecho, sus pectorales, sus abdominales, su ombligo, deteniéndose e introduciendo su lengua en él, haciendo reír al propietario. Se acercó a su pantalón, y desató las cuerdas. Lo bajó lentamente, deleitándose con las expresión de lujuria que brilló en sus ojos. Entonces quedó desnudo bajo ella, que en un momento, pasó la pierna por encima del cuerpo de su hermano, hasta quedar sentada sobre él; arqueó la espalda en el momento en que notó como Edmund entraba en ella, ahogando un gemido en su garganta. Él la tomó de las caderas, mientras ella marcaba el ritmo, lento, pausado, disfrutando de cada fricción, de cada roce, de cada sensación. El ruido de las olas ahogaba sus suspiros y sus gritos de placer. De pronto, Edmund, desesperado, la tomó de las caderas, y la tumbó, girando, quedando sobre ella. En ese momento, ella le echó los brazos al cuello y con los ojos brillantes una palabra se formó en sus labios.

"Más" gimió. Esa sola palabra, un único monosílabo, le volvió completamente loco. Aumentó el ritmo, jadeando en su oído y haciéndola sentirse como si el puzzle se hubiera completado. Lucy, completamente llena, subió al cielo y entre los brazos de Edmund, se arqueó, perdiéndose en el más absoluto placer, sintiendo como descargas eléctricas la hacían estremecerse de pies a cabeza, y arrastraban con ella a Edmund, que con un gemido ronco y mordiendo el hombro de su amante, se perdió en una oscuridad placentera que le hizo estallar.

Minutos más tarde; después de haber descansado en brazos el uno del otro un rato, para recuperar el aliento; jugaban en ese momento, a salpicarse y saltar entre las olas. Sus ropas descansaban en el suelo, y sus pieles se refrescaban del cálido sol narniano y de los momentos de pasión entre el agua fresca y salada. Se escuchaban las risas de ambos, como horas atrás, e igual que antes, Edmund enganchó la cintura de Lucy y ambos, esta vez, se sumergieron en el agua, para reaparecer de nuevo, tomando aire a bocanadas, y sin dejar de sonreír.

Mientras, en la oscuridad, alguien les observaba, y al contrario que ellos, ni sonreía ni se carcajeaba, sino más bien una torva mirada se reflejaba en sus ojos. Cuando los dos reyes salieron del oceáno, recogieron sus ropas, se vistieron y se dirigieron a Palacio, él les siguió. Pasaron por delante de los guardias, y tras esperar unos minutos, pasó ante los mismos hombres, que se inclinaron respetuosamente ante él. Fue a su habitación y se desvistió, pensando, cavilando, sin poder concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en la escena que había visto con anterioridad.

Antes de la cena, Lucy caminaba con tranquilidad y una sonrisa imborrable en los labios, cuando de pronto, notó como una mano la tomaba de la muñeca y la hacia volverse, mientras violentamente la estrellaba contra la pared.

"¿Te has planteado ya mi propuesta, reina Lucy?" preguntó el joven con ira.

"Ya te contesté en su momento Caspian, la respuesta es no. No me casaré contigo. Sabes que estoy enamorada de otra persona". El monarca la agarró del cuello, como si fuera a estragularla y haciendo que alzara la cabeza y le mirara directamente a los ojos.

"Sé de quién estás enamorada, Lucy". Un destello de miedo cruzó los ojos de la joven, pero después recuperó la compostura; irguiéndose lo más que pudo, lo más que le dejaba esa postura forzada en la que Caspian la retenía.

"No es cierto".

"Sí, os he visto, hoy, en la playa." Su cara palideció, pero negó con la cabeza. "A Edmund y a ti." Lucy contuvo la respiración, sin saber que hacer.

"¿Nos espiabas? preguntó entre alarmada, dolida y asqueada. El joven rey asintió.

"Te repetiré algo, y sólo puedo decir, que te plantees muy bien la respuesta, reina mía; porque si no lo haces, le contaré a alguien tu pequeño secretito, y no creo que Aslan vea con buenos ojos esta unión; o sino, quizás, tenga que matar a Edmund" un escalofrío bajó por la espalda de la joven. "Lucy, ¿te casarás conmigo?".

En medio de la cena, Caspian se levantó e hizo que los invitados le miraran, y cuando todos los ojos estaban puestos en él, anunció su compromiso.

"Queridos amigos y amigas, he de informaros que me caso proximamente... con la reina Lucy". La copa se escapó de entre los dedos de Edmund y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en decenas de fragmentos, al igual que su corazón. Miró a la futura novia, pero ella le apartó la mirada. Entonces se levantó y retó a Caspian a un duelo, que el joven rey aceptó.

La lucha decidiría el destino de Lucy.

Y el de Edmund.

Y hasta aquó hemos llegado. Sí, sé que he vuelto a poner a Caspian de malo; pero no sé porque, es que me pega en este papel. Y eso que de verdad, que el chico me cae muy bien, me parece monísimo. Jajaja. Pues eso, la historia la he dejado ahí, ofrezco a quién quiera que la siga, si es que así lo deseais.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y espero vuestros reviews. Besoooooooos.


End file.
